DE OS 27 39 587 discloses a sanitary fitting referred to as a one-hand mixing valve. Its valve device includes a first control element, which is embodied as a fixed disc mounted in a spatially fixed manner in a housing body and which has inlet channels configured as through-openings. A regulating disc, displaceable in translatory and rotary fashion on the fixed disc and provided as a second control element, is provided with a control channel referred to as a regulating recess. The regulating recess can be brought into varying overlapping relationship with the through-openings of the fixed disc. Through the interaction of the two control elements, in particular through the operative connection of the regulating recess with the through-openings, free cross-sections of hot- and cold-water lines connected to the through-openings can be varied. Volume flows of cold and/or hot water can thus flow off into a common outlet channel, depending on the relative position of the control elements. The control elements thus enable an adjustment of the mixing ratio between cold and hot water and hence the adjustment of the water temperature. The control elements also enable an adjustment of the total volume flow for the mixture of cold and hot water which flows off into the common outlet channel. The known valve device is used for sanitary fittings such as those used, for example, for hand wash basins or for shower or bath tubs.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.